


We Want YOU!

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"JIM! Wake your lazy ass up and explain this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want YOU!

"JIM! Wake your lazy ass up and explain this!" Bones yelled while yanking the covers off his sleeping captain.

"What the hell Bones? What time is it?" Jim asked while rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"Who gives a damn about the time? You tell me how in the hell the Admirals got _MY_ photo and _MY_ permission to use it?" the angry doctor asked while throwing the offensive, in his mind, ad at Jim's head.

"What?" Jim muttered while deflecting the projectile that was quickly approaching his head. As soon as said projectile had landed in his lap he snatched it up and looked it over. "I asked and you agreed," the blond said with a smirk.

"When the HELL did I agree to this? I distinctly remember telling you _NO_!"

"Umm, three weeks ago just after I sucked you off in your office."

"You asked me _after_ I had an _orgasm_?" Bones asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey _you_ agreed to it! It's not my fault you weren't all there when you agreed!"

"Wasn- wasn't _your_ fault? You were the one busy sucking my brains out through my dick! And wasn't I in a semi-crowded area? Why am I now just with _you_?"

"Their talented... kinda. They couldn't even get our coloring right. I thought that they would give me a tan not pale me up. Really Pike sucks," Kirk said with a sulk.

"They're using our photo as a cheesy recruiting ad and the ONLY thing you are worried about is the _coloring_? Unbelievable," Bones muttered as he sat heavily on Jim's bed and put his head in his hands.

"Of course I'm worried about the coloring. It's not as if you have ever taken a bad photo in your life... me on the other hand..."

"Listen to the pretty boy complain about being on yet _another_ Federation poster."

"Bones, you know that neither of us could avoid this. We signed over all our privacy rights when we signed up," Kirk said softly while rubbing his lover's back.

"You owe me Jim. You owe me big time, and when you least expect it I am going to collect my due."

"I look forward to it. Until then can we lay down and go back to sleep. There's still 3 hours until our shifts start and I can think of nothing better than cuddling up to you," Jim said while pulling Bones into a prone position on the bed.

"I hate you," Bones muttered while wrapping his arms around Jim.

"I love you too. Night."

~Fin~

  
[ ](http://i238.photobucket.com/albums/ff99/Fairy_Niamh/wantyou2.jpg)   



End file.
